


I Don't Mind

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Depression, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, High School, Illegal Activities, Marijuana, POV First Person, Pain, Self-Harm, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony self-medicates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written in first-person perspective.
> 
> Inspired by "Me" by The 1975.

Take a hit. Put down the pipe. Pick up the razor. Place it against my thigh. Press down and drag it across. Set the razor back on the table. Watch the blood drip down my leg.

Repeat.

This is my routine every day after school. 

I would rather be high than watch my family die. Life’s a bitch, my dad’s a whore, and divorce is nasty.

Every now and again I think about killing myself, but that would just mean the world wins. And by no means am I going to let that happen. 

My flesh is jagged and bloody. I’m smoking shit that could be laced with God knows what.

But all in all, I don’t mind.


End file.
